Jealousy Bites
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Gilbert doesn't realize how much Ivan believes he is his. He won't understand until he finally attacks the thing that is most precious to him. AU and Vampire. Pairings: One-sided RussiaxPrussia, PrussiaxAustria, RussiaxAustria


Jealousy Bites

_The wall was coming down. Whether Ivan wanted it or not, it was coming down. He grabbed at the man walking away from him and pulled him back roughly. "You will stay da?" he asked hoping he would say yes and that his feelings would finally get returned. "Fuck no!" the other man said turning around glaring with his red eyes. Gilbert tore his arm away and started backing up again. "No matter how much you _think_ I enjoyed your company and no matter what the fuck you do, I will _never_ like you. So just give it up Ivan." he spat turning away from the larger man and quickly leaving. Ivan bared his fangs knowing he should've bit him to _make_ him his long ago but never acted upon it like he should've._

Ivan had gotten used to this nightmare, well memory, and opened his eyes calmly seeing the darkness outside. _He will be mine the next time…_ He got out of bed and knew how he could finally get his lover to realize his feelings. The Russian might've been selfish and possessive but it didn't matter because Gilbert was his, not Roderich's. Tonight he would show the Austrian how he should've never have seduced his Prussian.

"I'll see you later West!" yelled Gilbert ecstatic to go out with friends drinking tonight.

Ludwig appeared out of nowhere grabbing his arm. "Gilbert, we need to talk before you go."

"West I promise I won't get into trouble." he smirked trying to get his arm out finding the grip tighten. _What the hell?_

"It's about Roderich." Ludwig started seeing Gilbert's face light up at the name. Before Gilbert could retort however he quickly continued, "I think you need to stay with him tonight."

Gilbert blinked confused as to why Ludwig would _actually_ want him to say at the Austrian's house. Yes they were dating but Roderich still got angry quickly with him. "Well geez West this is a perfect way to tell me he needs to get…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." warned Ludwig feeling the headache begin already. "Look, I know you left Ivan on not so good of terms." Gilbert stopped trying to escape and looked back at him glaring now. He didn't want to be reminded of what that man thought he could get away with. "I just think you should watch over Roderich tonight."

"Did he say anything?" Gilbert asked wanting to know where this was coming from.

"No, he just… For the past few meetings I would feel a cold glance in our direction and I would look up always seeing Ivan looking at us. I knew he was trying to make Roderich cower but you know he doesn't notice much so it never worked. Well today's meeting, he looked more than just the regular furious Ivan." Ludwig explained seeing his bruder getting fidgety. "I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks West, I'll go check on Roddy." he said quickly leaving while he was taking out his phone glad he _made_ the aristocrat get one.

_From: Gilbert_

_-Where r u?_

_From: Sexy Specs_

_-Just leaving the grocery store. Why?_

_From: Gilbert_

_-Y the hell r u out this late?_

_From: Sexy Specs_

_-I needed some ingredients to bake._

_From: Gilbert_

_-Just get home._

_From: Sexy Specs_

_-Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?_

_From: Gilbert_

_-Nothing~ I just want to have a little fun ;)_

_From: Sexy Specs_

_-Stop being so vulgar._

_From: Gilbert_

_-Can't wait! But srsly, dont get lost._

_From: Sexy Specs_

_-I'll be fine Gilbert._

Gilbert bit his lip as he pocketed his phone and walked even faster now just wanting to make sure he would be just fine. He didn't want anything to happen to him because, well dammit he loved him. There was no way Ivan was going to ruin this he couldn't, not after it took so long to get Roderich to admit it.

Roderich was happy that Gilbert didn't curse him this time as he saw his house coming into view. He didn't get lost that much… Okay he got lost to his own house at times but that didn't mean anything. His phone went off again and he stopped, not able to pay attention while texting and Gilbert said he couldn't get lost. Just as he was about to open his phone his world went black.

Ivan stared at the now unconscious body lying in front of him. His sadistic smile grew as he put the lead pipe back into his pocket and picked up the lifeless body leaving the groceries and unread text behind.

_From: Gilbert_

_-Almost there specs~!_

Gilbert was happy though that he was visiting his boyfriend and nearly forgot the reason he was truly there until he stumbled upon a couple of bags on the ground. _Who the hell?_ He bent down seeing that the bags were from a grocery store. There was flour, sugar, and eggs that just barely made it through the fall. _Wait…_ The Prussian then became frantic searching through the bags for any kind of sign until he heard a beep. He looked around for the source and saw a very familiar phone. _No… it can't…_ His hand shook slightly as he picked up the phone and saw with dismay that it was Roderich's phone. Gilbert flipped open the phone and saw a text from him that was unread. "Shit…"

A small giggle ran through the empty room as he saw the lifeless form begin to stir. _Now I will teach him._ Ivan waited patiently for his company to wake up and realize the situation. He could hear a couple groans and a few mumbled words that reached his hearing with precision.

"Where… am I?" Roderich asked seeing the room was pretty dark and it looked like no one else was there. Yet when a voice answered he jumped looking around for the source.

"My home." smiled Ivan as he watched the Austrian finally spot him. He could he was trying to figure out who he was and even pushed his glasses up his nose to help him. "Well, Gilbert's home anyway."

Roderich froze knowing now what had happened. Ivan had come up behind him and hit him over the head, probably with his pipe, and brought him to his house. _Why would he want me though and why would he even do it?_ "Iva…" he started to ask a question before he was cut off.

"There are so many memories of him in here. Either screaming, in both pain and pleasure, so many stains from his blood, and I kept it all this way so when he would return he can remember it all too." he giggled again looking around the room. "The problem was though, he didn't stay, he left, he hasn't come back, and won't, and you want to know why Roderich?" he asked as his voice got lower and more menacing with each word. Roderich had this horrible feeling as the words began to click in his head and he found himself unconsciously moving away from the larger man.

"Because of you." he snarled now suddenly behind Roderich making the other man fall forward away from him. "All because of you, he left and abandoned me after I told him, pleasured him, and even went nice on him. You are a devil disguise whether he wants to admit it or not because you stole him from me." Ivan gripped the brunette hair and pulled him back hard to see into his face. He could see a small tear wanting to escape his tightly shut eyes and now the reason why Gilbert would fall in love with this man. His face, even in pain, looked beautiful, his hair was very soft, and his hand felt like they haven't experienced a day of hard work. Then again it was probably because he was a pianist but none of that mattered. All that did matter was to get him to stop seeing Gilbert.

Roderich was trying to pry his hands off his head because it hurt and he was just happy he wasn't pulling Mariazell or he would definitely be hurting. It wasn't like the Italian's curls but it was still sensitive and hurt when pulled. Gilbert found that one out the hard way when he decided to try to yank on it one day. "Wh… what do you want Ivan?" he asked through gritted teeth. He then felt him let go but didn't catch himself in time before falling back on the ground.

"It should be obvious by now." he sneered moving to stand over the smaller man. "I want Gilbert back."

"You should know you can't control him."

"I know that's why I'm going to break his heart the only way I know how to have him crawling back." Ivan stated picking up Roderich by his collar. "Then again I could just leave him completely shattered." he smiled wickedly at the man bringing him close to his face.

Roderich continued to try to get out of his grasp glaring at him, "Let go of me."

"Nyet, I think he would learn very quickly if I took you away from him." Ivan smiled wider with his dark aura growing.

"You won't be able too." he stated glaring at him right in his eyes.

"You won't have a choice." he said showing his fangs to the Austrian. "I should've done this with Gilbert but I guess he'll just have to learn the next time." Roderich froze trying to think if this was really happening because it was only real in movies. He began to try to get free again as Ivan leaned in closer.

Gilbert ran all the way back to his bruder's house and burst in demanding the keys to the car breathless. Ludwig looked at him and couldn't help but know what was wrong. "He really did it didn't he?" he asked tossing the keys to him. Usually he would never even think about the idea but his bruder needed help.

"I don't know what the fuck he's planning but he's not going to hurt Roddy." he stated before disappearing to get into the car. Ludwig would've gone with but he had this nagging feeling that he should just stay behind this time and hope his bruder could make it in time. Roderich wasn't the kind of nation to make it through torture or whatever Ivan is planning.

Gilbert didn't care about the speeding laws because it was already really late and Roddy was in trouble. There was no way he was going to let Ivan hurt him like he did him. He bit his lip already knowing how long the Austrian would last and barely could stop the car as he reached the Russian's house. The Prussian was out of the car in less than a mere few seconds before running into the house.

Ivan could tell that it was the Prussian arriving and smiled as he sat down in his chair. He couldn't wait until Gilbert found out what he did and it was so easy. _I think I like this better though._ He couldn't help but lick his lips because out of all the blood that he tasted, Roderich's was the sweetest and most addicting. The bad thing was he nearly went overboard and had to rip himself away. Then again it could be because of how long it's been since he drank blood. _No, it's just definitely his blood._ At least he kept his hunger in check and only took enough to make him his. _I still wish it was the Prussian instead._ Ivan did have a soft spot for him but seeing the way the man now looked at him as he barged into his study made him forget about it. He looked as angry as he did when something didn't go his way. His eyes were burning with anger he'd never seen as he strolled right up to him. "Privet Gilbert." he smiled widely.

"Where is he?" he asked not getting close to the desk. "I'm taking Roddy home where is he?"

"I'm afraid he's going to be staying here." Ivan explained acting like he was bored with this conversation. "He at least came to his senses unlike you."

"What are you talking about? Just give me back Roddy!" Gilbert demanded clenching his fists.

"If you didn't act so blind you would've seen him on the couch but I can assure you he won't leave." stated Ivan now doing paperwork and trying not to laugh. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to beat his head in, but what he really wanted to see, was him broken, finally broken.

Gilbert's attention then snapped to the unconscious body on the couch. He walked over and put his hand on his forehead seeing his skin was nearly as pale as his. _What did he do? You look normal other than a little cold and very pale…_ The albino wrapped his arms around his lover hoping to warm him.

Roderich slowly opened his eyes beginning to stir and felt a really bad pain in his neck. "Wh… what?" he asked softly trying to find his voice.

Gilbert brightened up and pulled away to look at his face. "Roddy, you're just fine we need to get you back home."

The brunette shook his head trying to clear his thoughts because Gilbert was here, everything would be fine, yet he couldn't get the Russian out of his mind either. Gilbert watched him closely seeing that he was holding his head and continued mumbling but even while being this close he couldn't hear him. "Come here Roderich." came a soft demanding voice from behind.

"Who the hell says he wants too!" snapped Gilbert glaring at the larger man. He turned around to pick Roderich up but saw he wasn't there. _What the hell?_ He slowly turned around to see what was going on and saw his lover being pulled into the Russian's lap. "Wh… what's going on?" he asked.

"I don…" began Roderich before he was caught off feeling arms wrap around him pulling him close.

"He's mine now~." smirked Ivan with glee present in his eyes. Gilbert didn't understand this at all because he knew that Roderich loved him and despised the Russian for what he had done to him during his forty years of captivity. So what was going on now? "You see, this is where you would be if I acted on instinct but now Roderich is here." he explained running his hands lightly over the Austrian's chest earning a shiver.

Gilbert's eye twitched and got up. "Let go of him Ivan."

"Nyet." he answered smiling as he rested his head on Roderich's shoulder. "I've grown accustomed to him and can see why you like him but he's mine now. He's no longer yours, isn't that right Roderich?" Ivan asked of the man who has been quiet up until this point.

"Gilbert…" Roderich started feeling the Russian seem to take over his mind. "I love…" He felt Ivan run his teeth, _those_ teeth against his neck making his breath catch. "I used to love you." he said before he could say what he really wanted. _I don't know what's happening but I still love you Gilbert._ His eyes looked pleading as he saw Gilbert's heart break in front of him.

_This is what I've been waiting for._ Ivan smiled wickedly seeing as Gilbert finally broke in front of him. He even earned a little slave to toy with to break him more. His hand lightly grasped Roderich's chin to seal the deal bringing him close to his face.

Gilbert couldn't do anything because Ivan had finally won. He broke him and he did something to his Roddy. He felt like he could die any second like the only thing that was holding him here was Roddy. His eyes closed as he saw them leaning into kiss each other before he felt a throbbing in his head. "Verdammt…" he mumbled opening his eyes a bit to see a Roderich sitting on his legs rubbing his own forehead.

"What were you dreaming?" Roderich asked looking at him with a slight pained expression.

"Roddy… wait dreaming?" he asked looking around still seeing himself in the Austrian's room and house. Gilbert couldn't control himself as he attacked the brunette and kissed him deeply.

Roderich finally got him pushed enough far away to look at him, "What happened?"

"Just remind me to never, ever, watch horror movies with Alfred, ever, again." he smiled hugging the Austrian close and nearly cutting off his air supply.

_What the happened? What did he dream?_

_

* * *

_

Gay ending yes I know but I couldn't continue on with this story. I didn't want Roderich to get too hurt and I don't like seeing Gilbert broken. So, it's kind of fluff kind of not but I hoped you enjoyed it and… Happy Halloween! Reviews are very much appreciated~.


End file.
